Refleksi
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: Percayalah bahwa belahan jiwamu adalah refleksi dari dirimu sendiri./Warning Inside. For my best friend 4 evah XD Ultramen!


Percayalah bahwa belahan jiwamu adalah refleksi dari dirimu sendiri, mengikuti setiap perbuatanmu bagai dirimu yang lain di dunia pararel—bak bayangan diri sendiri dalam cermin—secara harfiah dan sebenarnya. Cinta itu cermin, kau makhluk dan ia refleksi dirimu… refleksi dari hatimu.

.

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Refleksi © Kapten_

Warning! Another Reality, Another Universal, CRACKPAIR, saya bukan Masashi Kishimoto dan saya sudah lihat ending Naruto—jadi tolong tidak usah mensuruh/menyuruh melihat komiknya lagi. SONGFICT AGAIN! (Digebukin admin fanfiction) _Ambigunes_

_p.s : Tolong jika menemukan typo atau kekurangan bisa beritahu saya untuk diperbaiki. _

_p.s.s : Kesan, kritik, saran selalu diterima._

.

Katakan padaku bahwa belahan jiwa yang telah kau ikat adalah apa yang ada dalam refleksi dirimu bukan tipe apa yang kau inginkan. Refleksi dari dasar hatimu—bukankah Tuhan maha adil? Jangan pertanyakan suatu hal yang bodoh. Oh tidak sepertinya disinilah aku yang bodoh.

Bagiku cinta adalah cermin—memantulkan bayangan apapun yang kau lempar dengan apa adanya tanpa kau mengerti. Pertama kali aku bercermin—secara harfiah—adalah ketika putih abu-abu dan almamater hitam masih melekat dalam—ah salah, sepertinya ketika aku masih memakai celana selutut dengan kaus hitam panjang bergambar Mickey Mouse. Bercermin dalam hati, meyakini bahwa apa yang terpantul adalah wajah dan tubuhku tapi ternyata yang terlihat adalah kau. Perempuan kecil lugu dengan mata bulat bersinar indah.

Kamu adalah indigo dan aku adalah raven, sama-sama warna gelap yang belum jelas. kau lembut, pemalu dan aku acuh nan kasar, suatu hal yang tak mungkin bersatu seperti hukum alam dari Cina—Yin dan Yang berbeda namun berdampingan, melakukan sesuatu hal apapun tanpa instruksi yang sesuai dengan hati. Kau bukan malaikat dan akupun bukan iblis karena kita masing-masing masih memiliki hati dan rasa, kita hanya Sasuke dan Hinata… saling mengisi dan kurang bila salah satu hilang. _Klise._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Mau bermain Ibu Ayah denganku?"_

"_Aku Ayahnya?"_

"_Bukan… Sasuke jadi Ibunya dan Aku Ayahnya," pipinya bersemu merah menahan tawa, "soalnya Natsu bilang Sasuke lebih manis dariku."_

"_Yang benar saja." Dia tertawa dan aku mencebik._

Bukankah kau adalah seseorang yang berarti? Mempesona dan cantik dengan caramu yang tulus melimpahiku cinta kasih tanpa mengetahui ikatan aneh yang sering mereka katakan dengan pacaran? Kau akan mengikutiku dan begitupun sebaliknya dengan pikiran naïf yang menyelimuti seperti angin yang bergerak akibat perputaran bumi, seperti kembar siam yang menempel dengan bagian hati dan jantung yang bersatu, begitu menyenangkan, menyejukan dan menyakitkan.

Suatu hari ketika semua usia bertambah dan keadaan berubah memaksa kita bersikap menjauh selama jam pelajaran, aku tahu dimana bel berbunyi disanalah waktu untuk kita bersama dibelakang taman dengan rumput setinggi tumit, aku tahu dimana semua siswa pulang kau dan aku akan menunggu. Dalam hal lain yang membuat kita menjauh dan aku tak bisa mendekatimu, kedua mataku ini akan tetap memperhatikan dan melindungimu, seperti saat itu.

"_Woy! Woy! Laki-laki disebelah sana!"_

"_Nah, botolnya…padamu Hinata. Truth or dare?"_

"…_T..ruth…?"_

"_Ciuman pertamamu...apa?"_

"_Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus Ino!"_

"…"

"_Ayolah…laki…sebelah…sana…mendengarkan."_

"…_Sa…suke."_

Dalam keadaan yang tak terjangkau, telingaku ini akan berusaha mendengarkanmu. Meski kau berbisik lirih.

.

_Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu._

_Dari awal kita bertemu saat kepindahan rumahmu disebelahku._

_Mereka bilang ini hanyalah main-main.._

_Tapi bagiku, rasa padamu adalah murni dan sejati._

_._

Apa yang kuinginkan dihatiku kau akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, seolah kau mendengarkan hatiku, seolah kau cerminan dan refleksi dariku.

"Sasuke…?"

"Enyahlah Hinata," aku masih saja berkata kasar padanya.

"Aku tahu," Dan dia masih saja keras kepala duduk dan berdiam disampingku. "Aku mendukungmu."

Aku menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya, "kau mendukungku kuliah jurusan seni musik—yang bahkan masih abu-abu dalam prospek masa depan?" Kalimat terpanjang dan pesimis dalam hidupku terlontar padanya. Dia menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum, "bahkan jika kau dan aku berpisah jauh berkilo-kilo meter?"

Dia terkejut, "kau akan kuliah di planet ini, kan?" lalu terkekeh pelan, "kalau iya tidak ada yang mesti ku khawatirkan."

Kau benar-benar mengertiku. "Setelah semua ini, aku akan menikahimu."

Awalnya ia terkejut lalu mengangguk dengan semangat, "ya…"

Kau mengantarku ke bandara disaat keluarga dan kakakku menolak kepergianku. Menggenggam lenganku dengan mantap lalu mengucapkan sesuatu tentang masa depan kita yang sama dengan keinginan dihatiku; _kalau sudah lulus aku akan menjadi penyanyi dan kau memainkan pianonya—menjadi guru music di sekolah dasar, lalu menikah—memiliki tiga anak_. Aku hanya menatapmu dari samping dengan senyum, membelas genggamanmu lebih erat dengan do'a tak putus dalam hati.

.

'_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

.

Butuh waktu lama mewujudkan ambisiku dengan kau dalam hatiku. Bertempur dengan dunia, beradaptasi dengan adat Negara yang kini sementara kutinggali hanya demi ambisiku dan dirimu. Melewatkan waktu bersama dengan dirimu… bahkan terkadang sedikit melupakan kau dan bermain dengan wanita lain—sungguh aku menitikan air mata untuk itu—namun kau tetap mengirimkan email.

_**Hinata : Konser pertamamu luar biasa! Ayah dan Ibumu sungguh tercengang. Aku… em ya aku menunggumu pulang.**_

Hingga hari itu datang saat kepopuleran dan gelimang harta menghantamku bagai tornado dengan pusaran tiada ujung… Aku… melupakan waktu untukmu .

_**Hinata : Hari ini aku melihat infotainment benarkah apa yang mereka katakan? Kau berhubungan dengan Shion?**__ (June, 14__th__ 2010)_

_**Hinata : Maaf jika pertanyaan seminggu yang lalu membuatmu marah, aku masih mempercayaimu. Aku menunggumu. **__(June, 21th 2010, 4.19 P,M)_

_**Hinata : Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? **__(June, 21th 2010 5.00 PM)_

_**Hinata : Aku rindu padamu.**__ (June, 21th 2010, 5.01 PM)_

_**Hinata : Sasuke? **__(June, 21th 2010, 5.04 PM)_

Aku lupa akan satu hal, kau adalah refleksiku dan apa yang aku lempar akan memantul. Aku menyesal sungguh menyesal, aku menyadarinya ketika kau memantulkan apa yang telah kuperbuat.

_**Itachi : Segeralah pulang, Hinata akan menikah dengan Uzumaki. (January, 11**__**th**__** 2015)**_

Dengan hati pilu aku segera memesan tiket dan berusaha menghubungi Hinata kembali. Ini salahku karena tidak memberinya kabar simpang siur dengan wanita lain, aku terlalu ambisi terhadap karir dan melupakannya.

.

.

.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, hati terasa sakit ketika kau berusaha namun tidak juga mendapatkan hasil begitulah kenyataan dalam hidupku. Sehari setelah sampai bandara aku segera mencari kabar Hinata yang anehnya benar-benar hilang ditelan bumi. Setiap malam aku habiskan untuk mencari, hingga hari ini datang yang kebetulan perusahaan yang menaungiku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menggelar konser mini untukku. Sungguh keterlaluan, tapi dengan begitu aku tahu akan melakukan apa agar Hinata melihatku.

"Penyanyi terkenal seluruh dunia bertampang kusut di konser perdana Negara kelahirannya?" Izuna menyindir penampilanku sembari menyodorkan mikrofon.

"…"

Tahukah kau? Aku menciptakan lirik lagu dan bernyanyi hanya untukmu entah dalam suka dan duka. Kini kau duduk dibangku sana bersama orang lain entah dimana, aku pun harus bernyanyi untuk kebahagiaanmu. Menyanyikan lagu yang kubuat disela istirahat saat kita bersama dibelakang taman.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju panggung diiringi lampu sorot dan intro, aku menampakan diri.

"Ini lagu untuk kekasihku… Hinataku."

"_Aren't you something to admire_

_Cause your shine is something like a mirror and I can't help but notice._

_You reflect in this heart of mine._

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find._

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side―"_

_Dia Hinataku… refleksi dari hati dan diriku yang tak akan pernah biasa bersatu, seperti bias matahari disela dedaunan, bisa kulihat namun tak bisa kugenggam. Seperti angin yang tetap bergerak meski tempat itu merindukannya._

"_Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mistery_

_I can see you looking back at me Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_You are… you are the love of my life…"_

_(JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE, MIRRORS)_

.

.

_Tapi aku lupa definisi refleksi tersendiri. Bukankah hati dan diriku masih mencintainya… berarti ia…_

_._

_._

"Pertunjukan yang hebat sekali, Uchiha!"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Kau mau ikut makan?"

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan pulang."

"Oh begitu…" Sebelum melangkah pergi Juugo kembali bergumam yang sama sekali tidak kudengarkan.

Apa yang Hinata lakukan di malam pernikahannya? Semua pemikiran pahit ini membuat kepalaku benar-benar pening. Seharusnya ikut berbahagia karena Hinata bahagia meski kami sama sekali belum bertemu lagi. Tapi aku harap ia kabur saja…

Cklek.

"Sasuke…"

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat satu sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu kucari keberadaannya, dia masih sama dengan dress nude purple selutut menatapku dengan senyuman yang juga sama. Aku tergagap berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan gerakan patah-patah dan mata berkaca—kuharap Hinata tidak menyadarinya—berjalan menujunya.

"Kau…Kabur?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan…"

"Aku tahu, tahu dari kak Itachi."

"Hinata…" aku mendekatinya lalu melingkarkan kedua lenganku diatas pinggangnya dengan dahi saling menempel.

"Ya?"

"Nikahi aku, jadikan impian kita nyata."

Kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Tentu."

_Hinata adalah refleksiku, bahkan prilakunya yang tidak terduga—kabur dari pernikahan—meyakinkanku bahwa ia memanglah cerminan dariku._

…

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone._

_And I can't wait to get you home.._

_Just to let you know, you are…you are the love of my life._

_._

_._

_. _

_End_

_A/n : ambigu._


End file.
